All Good Things Charpter 1
by RemyDeschanel
Summary: Que Hubiera pasado si Brennan hubiera caido en coma y no booth...? la historiaa hubiera sido diferente
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son Propiedad de la FOX

Era un sábado por la mañana como a eso de las 10 y media, Brennan aun dormía placenteramente en la recamara cuando algo la despertó, era el sonido de bolsas plásticas y en el jardín se escuchaba la risa de un infante. Cuando ella abrió los ojos vio una silueta que estaba parada en el marco de la puerta de la habitación.

X: Bones despierta amor

Brennan: 5 minutos mas Booth

Booth: ok pero ya son cuarto a las 11

Brennan: que…! Ya es tardísimo tengo que ducharme y hacer el desayuno y….

Al tratar de levantarse de la cama de un salto, un par de brazos la detuvo y la hizo sentarse en la cama

Booth: linda, es Domingo

Bones se quedo pasmada y echo un vistazo a su celular que estaba en la mesa de noche

Brennan: oh es cierto, ya no se ni en que día estamos

Booth: estas demasiado presionada

Brennan: claro que no, eso solo que olvide la fecha es todo

Booth: estas segura? Por que si estas presionada podría ser malo para los pequeños

Booth se acerco a Brennan y le toco el vientre, Bones tenia 3 meses y medio de embarazo y según el medico, serian mellizos

Brennan: esta bien me calmare un poco

Booth: quieres que salgamos a comer hoy? Seria una buena distracción para ti

Brennan: si es una buena idea, además le prometimos a Sophie que hoy seria día familiar

Bones volteo su mirada hacia la puerta de cristal que daba hacia el jardín de la casa, hay se encontraba una niña pequeña de algunos 5 años, era de tez blanca, tenia cabello lacio, castaño y le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, ojos azules como el agua, su rostro tenia características idénticas a Booth , y la sonrisa y mirada de Brennan, estaba jugando meciéndose en un pequeño columpio que había en un árbol. Cuando la niña se dio cuenta de que Bones la miraba esboso una gran sonrisa, salto del columpio y corrió hacia la recamara.

Sophie: mami..! ya despertaste(se abalanzo sobre su mama y le dio un gran abraz9o

Brennan:si mi vida ya desperté buenos días (Bones le dio un beso en la frente)

Sophie: papi y yo fuimos la super, yo queria que fueras con nosotros pero papi me dijo que no te despertara? Dormiste bien?

Brennan: si linda dormi muy bien

Sophie: los bebitos no te molestaron?

Brennan: no tus hermanitos no molestaron

Booth: adivina que haremos hoy Sophie?

Sophie: iremos al museo?

Booth: no, eso será el miércoles, hoy iremos a pasear y llevaremos a Parker con nosotros

Brennan: asi que ven vamos a bañarte

Brennan Sophie y Booth se alistaron y salieron de paseo en familia, primero recogieron a Parker de casa de Rebecca, después fueron a comer y tomar un helado, por la tarde llevaron a los niños al parque de diversiones, Parker solía pasar los fines de semana con Brennan y Booth, Parker solia decir que queria mucho a como el la llamaba "la pequeña bones". Ya al anochecer Parker regreso a casa de su mama y los tres se dirigieron a su hogar

Brennan: Sophie acaba de dormirse

Booth: se divirtió mucho hoy

Brennan: se la paso corriendo todo el día con Parker

Booth: hay que llevarlos de nuevo pronto, el próximo fin de semana estaría bien

Brennan: es una promesa?

Booth se acerco y le dio un beso a booth

Booth: es promesa


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente Booth dejo en el jeffersonian a y el se fue a las oficinas de FBI

Cam: buenos días doctora Brennan

Brennan: buenos días Cam

Cam: como esta Sophie?

Brennan: muy bien, se quedo con la niñera, quería venir

Cam: jajá me la imagino

Brennan subió a la plataforma y se puso a trabajar con un cuerpo que habían encontrado hace un mes en la frontera con México. Ya eran las 7 cuando Angela subió a la plataforma

Angela: cariño te llaman por teléfono en tu oficina, es del FBI

Brennan: gracias Angela ya voy

Brennan fue hacia su oficina y contesto

X: doctora Temperance Brennan ¿

Brennan: si ella habla

X: lamento informarle que el agente Booth tuvo un accidente en cumplimiento de su deber

Brennan entro en shock

Brennan: pero que paso

X: el agente Booth perseguía a unos sospechosos y un tráiler envistió la camioneta en la que viajaba.

Brennan sentía un ola de desesperación y temor

Brennan: en que hospital esta?

X: hospital Princeton Proisboro ala de shock trauma

Brennan: por para allá (colgó)

Brennan sentía una ola de emociones, entre desesperación, temor y angustia mientras se decía por dentro " Booth por favor resiste, no me dejes"

Angela: cariño que pasa por que tan apurada?

Brennan: Booth tuvo un accidente y esta en el hospital

Angela: no puede ser

Brennan: necesito pedirte un favor, podrías ir por Sophie a casa

Angela: claro

Brennan: me alcanzan en el hospital

Bones iba a toda velocidad al hospital mientras Angela pasaba por la niña a casa. Cuando llego pidió el numero del cuarto de booth y fue corriendo hacia alla, cuando entro vio a Booth acostado conectado a un respirador y a una doctora administrándole un medicamento

X: disculpe lo lamento pero el paciente acaba de salir de quirófano, no puede estar aquí

Brennan: que le pasa a mi esposo? (tenia lagrimas en los ojos)

X: acompáñeme afuera por favor se lo explicare

Las dos salieron de la habitación

X: soy la doctora Lisa Cuddy la encargada del caso de su esposo, el señor Booth Salió del quirófano hace aproximadamente 20 minutos, logramos parar las múltiples hemorragias internas que presentaba pero durante el procedimiento su ritmo cardiaco bajó y estuvo sin oxigeno mas de 5 minutos (Brennan cada vez tenia la mirada más tensa) y entro en coma. Lamento decirle que los pronósticos no están a su favor ya que lo más probable es que presente daño cerebral permanente o muerte cerebral, pero no lo sabremos hasta que salga del coma, si es que llega a hacerlo, lo lamento.

La doctora se fue y Bones se dejo caer sobre la silla que estaba detrás de ella, no podía soportar la noticia que le acababan de dar


	3. Chapter 3

Brennan: no puede ser cierto, nada de esto puede ser cierto, como es posible

Bones comenzó a llorar desconsolada, en eso las puertas del elevador se abrieron y una voz familiar que venia desde el ascensor llamo su atención

Angela: Brennan, cariño que ha pasado, no me digas que Booth…

Brennan comenzó a llorar de nuevo pero ahora se apoyo a los brazos de Angela

Brennan: por que paso esto, por que después de tanto ocultar lo que sentíamos, de lograr estar juntos, por que ahora que tenemos una familia, que todo es casi perfecto se tiene que venir abajo todo

Doctora Cuddy: la esposa del señor Booth'

Brennan. Aquí estoy

Doctora Lisa: puede pasar a verlo

Brennan se levanto y entro a la habitación donde tenían a Booth, lo miro lleno de tubos y muy pálido, parecía dormir plácidamente pero Brennan sabia que estaba inconsciente y que tal vez se quedara así hasta sus últimos días. Brennan comenzó a sollozar y se coloco a lado de la cama de Booth.

Brennan: por favor Booth reacciona, no nos dejes, no me dejes por favor te necesito aquí conmigo, con Sophie y con el bebe, no te lo había dicho pero será niño, si, será un varón y se llamara como tu Seeley Joseph Booth, como tu me dijiste que seria cuando te enteraste de que estaba embarazada lo recuerdas? Así que tienes que regresar, tienes que ver a tu bebe, verlo crecer a el y a Sophie, cuando se gradúen cuando salgamos a pasear, tu y yo los veremos crecer juntos, me lo prometiste lo recuerdas, me prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntos, que después de todo lo que luchamos para poder estar juntos, por poder amarnos sin importar nada, nada iban a poder separarte de mi lado nada ni nadie, lo recuerdas en las buenas y en las malas. Te lo pido Booth se que estas ahí, se que me escuchas se que sigues ahí por favor reacciona Booth reacciona…

A Brennan le resonaron esas palabras en la cabez, abria poco a poco losd ojos, la luz que provenia de una lámpara de colgaba del techo, veía todo borroso y escuchaba como alguien la llamaba, una voz que ella conocía muy bien y que adoraba hasta mas no poder

X: estas bien, Bones responde, Bones

Brennan; Booth? Eres tu? Que paso?

Booth: no lo recuerdas, Rylan Bennett te arroyo con su auto al tratar de huir cuando lo arrestábamos

Brennan: que? Auch..! (Brennan dio un sollozo de dolor cuando trato de levantarse)

Booth. No te levantes estas muy adolorida, entraste 2 veces a quirófano y estuviste 5 días en coma.

Brennan: no puede ser si tu eras quien estaba en coma, estabas muriendo, me ibas a abandonar oh por dios

Booth: de que hablas Bones?

Brennan: donde esta Sophie? Y el bebe? (Brennan se toco el vientre con la mano y empezó a recordar todo)

Booth: quien es Sophie y de que bebe hablas?

Brennan comenzó a recordar todo, como un auto venia hacia ella y la estampaba contra un muro, como Booth corría en su dirección y le pedía que resistiera, todo estaba mas claro, acababa de distinguir entre su sueño de inconciencia y la realidad.

Brennan: nada Booth olvida lo que he dicho

Booth: estos 5 dias fueron los peores, pensé que te perdería, que perdería a mi Bones.

Brennan: aquí sigo, no te libraras de mi muy fácil(Brennan le lanzo una sonrisa a Booth y el le lanzo otra mucho mas grande)

Booth: me encanta vete asi, sonriendo de nuevo, Bones tengo que decirte algo, en estos dias pensé en que te perdería y me di cuenta de que mi vida sin ti no tendría sentido alguno, por mas que te dije que lo que sentía por ti era pasado, no puedo negártelo ahora, te amo y te seguire amando siempre, por mas que trate de olvidarte en los brazos de otra persona, ella nunca iba a ocupar tu lugar

Brennan: pero de que hablas, donde esta hannan?

Booth: ella lamentono poder despedirse de ti pero regreso al medio oriente a hacer cobertura

Brennan: y la dejaste irse?

Booth: era lo mejor, no podía retenerla aquí

Brennan: Booth pero tu me lo digiste, tu presente era Hannah

Booth: pero si tu me dejas, quiero que TU seas mi futuro

Brennan no sabia que decir, se quedo boquiabierta, Booth aprovecho ese momento y le planto un gran beso en la boca, al principio Brennan no sabia si detenerlo o seguir pero al final cayo rendida y devolvió el beso. Después de unos momentos notaron que el aire era escaso y se separaron

Booth: que dices, me darías una oportunidad?

Brennan: las veces que quieras

Los dos se fundieron en otro beso, igual de romántico que el anterior

Booth: por cierto quien es Sophie..? y de que bebe hablabas?

Brennan: por ahora olvídalo, de eso sabras luego

Brennan lo acerco de nuevo hacia ella y lo beso, en ese instante los dos iniciaron lo que seria el resto de sus vidas, juntos.


End file.
